Broken
by Innortal
Summary: Ranma and those of the Tendo Dojo try to deal with Ranma's condition, hoping that he will feel better. But what will Ranma do without his art? Ch 5: Possible end.
1. Fallen

**Ranma ½**

**Chapter 1**

**Fallen**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Any of you familiar with my first Ranma story know this one from the possibility file. A few of you thought that this was an idea to be incorporated into Ranma: Take 2. This was meant as a separate story idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

The rain had been pouring for hours, as it had been since they had returned, an omen of the feelings now purveying several places around this city. For several days, everything seemed subdued, as a drastic change was felt throughout Nerima, but no one really understanding it. But the few who did understand it were unsure of how to go about handling it. It wasn't everyday something of this magnitude happened.

She just sat there, staring not particularly at anything, just staring into space. She had been in the chair since she had come back from the hospital, since she had woken up to hear the news. But even now, knowing the truth, the truth about what had happened to her, the truth about what she would have to live with for the rest of her life, it didn't make it any easier to move, to try to live.

_This is all my fault. I should have ended this sooner; I should have just walked away. But I couldn't. My damn honor prevented me from running away from this, it prevented me from choosing one of them, and it prevented me from hurting any of them._

_Now look at me, stuck this way for the rest of my life. The three people who I care for so much are each suffering; blaming themselves for this. It just seems no matter what I do, I just can't seem to stop hurting them._

_Why can't I stop hurting them?_

She never noticed the black pig that came onto the porch, trying to avoid being stepped on by a lumbering panda. It turned to see the red-headed girl in the chair, staring off into space. The pig thought about jumping on her trying to make her react, to show some emotion that would indicate that the girl was alive. But knew it would do no good. _I am sorry Ranma._

The pig turned around and went back inside, deciding to deal with the giant panda rather than Ranma. A panda it could handle, a broken friend and rival, it had no clue how to act.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Two days earlier...**

Ranma had been resting in the park, trying to gain some peace from the busy day he had had. First, the usual fight at school with Kuno, followed by boring classes, a fight with Happosai before lunch when he decided to raid the girls' locker room, then lunch, where he got malleted by Akane for eating with Ukyo, followed by a few classes, interrupted by Principal Kuno trying to give him another haircut, followed by the end of classes, were he got malleted once again by Akane when Shampoo showed up and began squeezing him.

That last mallet shot had landed him in the park, so he decided to relax. He could use a few moments without some insane fiancée showing up, trying to claim him like two parents fighting over the last hot toy of the Christmas season. All he ever wanted was some peace and quiet, to enjoy his youth, enjoy his life. But something always came up, something would always arrive and send him on some weird adventure, only to end up back here, trying to gain some peace.

He didn't always mind the excitement. He had to admit, it kept his life interesting, kept exposing him to new martial arts techniques, kept him from ever being bored.

But it also kept him from being happy.

_After all, no matter what I do, someone will end up hurt. I don't want to marry right now, I'm too young. If I get married it will be on my own terms at the time I choose._

_But all I get is everyone demanding I choose them, that I make it clear that they are the ones I intend to spend the rest of my life with. How the hell can I do that when I don't even know what I want to do with the rest of my life? I should know my own future before I start trying to decide to involve someone else._

_Not that I have anything against the girls. I mean, I would be lucky to end up with any of them; even though they tend to be a little violent with their feelings. You'd think that if they were trying to woe me over, they would be a little nicer; instead of bashing me every time I am doing something weird, before even asking me what I am doing._

_But they are each nice in their own way. Any other guy would love to have any one of them chasing after him, asking to be his forever._

_But I can't keep doing this. I'm going to have to eventually make a decision and choose one: Akane, Shampoo, or Ukyo. I sure as hell ain't choosing Kodachi. She is too crazy; no way in hell am I marrying into that family._

_Shampoo. She's a nice girl, attractive, fun to be around with. But she is always trying to force herself on me. I just don't know if she loves me because of me or because her stupid Amazon traditions say she has to._

_Ukyo. She's been my best friend for over ten years. In a way, I'm glad she never came along with us. She probably would have ended up in one of those damn cursed springs. I know she loves me with all her heart, and has been trying to hold down her jealous side. But I just don't know if I can get over seeing her as anything more than a friend._

_Akane. That damn violent tomboy is always hitting me for stuff that I didn't even do. If it wasn't for that occasional smile that shows me the real her, I might have just discounted her with Kodachi. But she is cute in a way._

_I guess it doesn't really matter who I choose, the others will just come after her, meaning I have to protect her, and then end up hurting my friends. I consider all of them great friends and I wish I never had to fight them. But that wedding fiasco a while back did teach me one thing; no matter who wins me, I will still lose. Trapped by my own honor, no matter who I choose, I end up dishonoring two others._

"Hey Ranma-honey."

Ranma looked up at Ukyo, still wearing her male school uniform with the sleeves rolled up. _I guess that is the end of my moment of peace. _"Hey Uc-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you after Akane whapped you again." She offered her hand and pulled him to his feet. "I guess you did something wrong around the uncute fiancée again, huh?"

"Yeah, I breathed." He laughed a little, and was happy to see her laughing as well. "I was enjoying the peace of the park. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I thought I better get back to my restaurant, I gotta keep the customers happy. You wanna come; I'll make you a huge batch of okonomiyaki?"

She knew he had a week spot for food and it did make Ranma feel bad that the only times he got to spend any time with her was when she was cooking him a big meal. He had mentioned that to her, only to be told that they would have all the time in the world when they got married.

Married, it always came back to that.

He was so deep in his own thoughts, he never heard the bicycle bell, until the bike landed again on his back; the standard Shampoo the Delivery Girl welcome.

"Nihao ailen, Shampoo bring you too delicious ramen, you eat now yes?"

Ranma slowly pulled himself from under the bike, fighting the urge to yell at Shampoo to stop parking the damn thing on him. But he remembers all the times he had already told her that, and knew another time would do no better. "Hey Shampoo."

He was about to decline, believing that Shampoo or the old ghoul may have put something in the ramen. He could count the number of times on his hand that she had brought him untainted food, and would need a calculator to count how many times it was laced with something.

He would have declined.

Except now Ukyo and Shampoo were in the middle of a fight again. Ukyo called Shampoo a hussy, Shampoo called her something in Mandarin, probably some words even Ranma would blush at. Then they each drew their weapons; Ukyo her giant spatula, and Shampoo her two bonbori. Ranma was about to step in and try and stop the fight when the worst thing that could have happened did.

When you have gunpowder and nitroglycerin together, the last thing you need is a bolt of lightning. "Ranma, where the hell have you been!?"

He turned around to see the lightning, by the name of Akane Tendo; mallet in hand and ready to whack him for something else he had done wrong. _Hell, it happens so much, even I'm beginning to think I am always doing something wrong._ "Hey Akane."

"Don't hey Akane me, Kasumi will have dinner ready in half an hour, and we need to get home now, so stop playing around and let's go."

"Now hold on sugar," Ukyo said, jumping between Ranma and the obviously mad Akane. "Ran-chan said he was coming with me to eat at my restaurant."

"No," shouted Shampoo, jumping between the two beauties. "Ailen is coming with Shampoo, ailen eat too too delicious ramen. No go with violent girl or spatula girl."

Ranma could only watch as the auras of the three fighters began to glow, preparing to fight over him like starving dogs with a bone. _I am so sick and tired of this, every time I turn around, they start fighting either for me or at me. It stops now._ Moving as fast as he could, he placed himself between the three fighters, arms out as far as he could place them, preparing to yell at them for having another fight, for treating him more as a prize than a human.

But he failed to stop their initial attacks, and had ended up placing himself in the direct path of each. He wasn't surprised when he was sent flying into a think tree, let alone when the tree broke in half and fell backwards while he fell forwards.

He was surprised at the pain he felt, and the warm feeling now flowing from his lower back. He had taken some serious shots from every fighter from here to the equator, and never felt something like this. He tried to open his eyes, to see if his sacrifice had made them stop, after all, he was Ranma; he couldn't be hurt too bad.

He saw the three girls staring at him, their weapons on the ground; each with a look of horror at what they had done, at whom they had hit, even Akane.

He raised his hand, reaching towards them. "No...no more fighting. Please!" Then he passed out, the pain too much for him to push through anymore.

"RANMA!" The girls screamed and ran towards him, none of them noticing a small pool of blood at his waste. After all, it matched his red silk Chinese shirt perfectly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He opened his eyes, trying to focus, wondering how bad the triple attacks of his three fiancées had damaged him. He could barely move. _I guess the doctors had to use some pressure points or painkillers. I guess those girls have gotten a lot stronger. _

He couldn't open his eyes, so he guessed they had to use painkillers. So he tried to listen, to force his mind to focus. But he wasn't able to pick up much.

He heard what sounds like girls crying. _Guess they will at least be civil for a few days. Must be upset that they hurt their damn prize so much. I just wish I knew how bad it is. I still have to beat Kuno's ass all week._

But as his mind became more alert, he heard other things, and eventually began to pick up words and phrases. "He's a fighter...blood pressure normal...severe injuries to...what will happen now..."

He tried to focus on one voice, but the drugs were still too strong in his system. So he began to focus even harder, trying to clear the fog away from his mind long enough to open his eyes, to find out how bad he was hurt. Finally he was able to open them. And he saw a site that shocked him.

Each of the girls was beside him, each either holding his hand or arm; crying. His father was standing in front of the bed, waving his hands frantically in front of the guy he guessed was the doctor, who just kept saying how it couldn't be fixed. _What couldn't be fixed?_

"He's awake!"

He wasn't really sure who said that, but was happy to see some of the smiles return to the room. "Good evening Mr. Saotome how are you today?" The doctor had taken a place in front of the bed, my pops behind him, still sad for some reason.

"I'd be better if you told me how bad of shape I'm in. I gotta get back to school tomorrow."

The doctor immediately lost his smile, a more serious tone now in his voice. "Mr. Saotome, you suffered severe damage to your lower back. A broken vertebrae ruptured your skin, and caused extensive nerve damage."

He understood some of that, even he can learn a few things from school, but he knew the doctor was holding something back. "Doc, what are you getting at?"

"Mr. Saotome, can you feel your legs?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	2. Broken Spirit

**Ranma ½**

**Chapter 2**

**Broken Spirit**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Any of you familiar with my first Ranma story know this one from the possibility file. A few of you thought that this was an idea to be incorporated into Ranma: Take 2. This was meant as a separate story idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"Doc, what are you getting at?"

"Mr. Saotome, can you feel your legs?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Now, two days later, he was sitting in a wheel chair, outside of the Tendo Dojo, watching the rain come down.

The doctors had performed every test they could think of, on both his cursed and uncursed forms; a minor shock to them to say the least. In the end, it was determined that he had complete paralysis below the waist. There was no hope of recovery.

Dr. Tofu had spent twenty-four hours straight, going through all of his books, trying to see if there was a way to help Ranma walk, maybe even trick his body into repairing the injury itself. Despite his best efforts, even he told Ranma there was nothing he could do. Tofu, being so depressed about his inability to help, never even turned into his crazy self when Kasumi entered the room.

Cologne, a person often the bane of his existence, often trying to force a marriage between him and Shampoo, had even offered to help. She had spent the last two days since the incident, talking with the elders from all over the Amazon Province. She had hoped that somewhere along the 3000 years of Amazon history, a possible cure might be found. But there was nothing to be found; except a reference about how injured warriors often fought to their death.

They had even managed to get the magic mirror from Happosai without his knowledge, with all three of his fiancées hoping to use it to transport themselves back, and stop Ranma from being injured by the tree; by their own selfish attacks. But no matter how many tears fell upon it, no matter how much they asked it to send them back to a time before the accident, it didn't work. The cracked mirror had lost all of its power.

The tree. He had had them take him to it after he was released from the hospital; one of the benefits of his quick healing ability, though it pissed him off to no end that his ability was useless against his back injury. He had felt around the tree where his back had impacted, and felt a bulge in the tree there. It wasn't large enough to notice, but large enough to do what it did. Before they left, Ranma was able to use a ki attack and destroy the tree. It was a pointless effort, but it did make him feel a little better in the short term.

And so she had no hope left anymore, nothing left to search for. She had often hoped that her fiancées would stop fighting, that she might get a moments peace; that they could even stand to be in the same room with each other and not start a brawl. _And all it took was for me and my damn luck to get broken._

All she did now was stare outside, looking into nothingness. If she could fire a Shishi Houkou Dan now, it would easily dwarf anything Ryoga had ever thrown. It was worse than when Happosai had used the moxybustion burn on him and robbed him of his strength. At least then she could still move, still fight with her chi, her speed. Now she had nothing.

_All I have ever been was a martial artist. All I ever wanted was to be the best in the world. I never backed down from a challenge. It was the challenge that made it fun, made me excited to learn a new move, made me aspire to be better than I was before._

_And now every time I turn around, those idiots are telling me that it will get better, that I will adapt, that I will become better because of this. _

_I heard the same things they did, but I don't pretend to believe I will ever walk again. I don't pretend that my life will get better anymore. I don't pretend that one day; I will be hopping along the roof tops, running along the fences._

_My life as I knew it is over forever. I know this now, despite what they might try to make me believe._

_So, what does that leave me with now?_

_I never even considered anything else than martial arts, of inheriting the school. That was all Pops would ever allow me to do. _

_Congratulations Pops, you raised a son who after a severe injury, no longer has a place in the world._

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_Anytime one of the girls sees me, they sit on my lap, lean into my shoulder, and cry; constantly saying 'I'm so sorry' over and over again. They blame themselves for the accident, I blame myself for the accident, and neither of us blames the other for it._

_At least they are being civil to each other. They worked together to get the mirror from Happosai._

But none of these thoughts did anything to improve her mood. She continued to stare out into space, the rain mimicking her feelings.

Genma then came outside, seeing his boy still in his cursed form, still staring at the rain. He was out of ideas. He had done everything he could think of to get Ranma back to the world of the living, but to no avail. Even Happosai, who was responsible for why Ranma was now in his girl form, didn't get a response. The old letch had glomped onto Ranma's chest, saying the usual things he did, but left, when Ranma didn't even acknowledge him, saying "You're no fun!" He suspected that if he dropped a cat in the boy's lap right now, Ranma would still stare out into space, not even noticing that he should be terrified. He would have done it too, had it not been for the fact that he new a wounded animal was the most dangerous. Ranma in his Neko-form, with his legs useless, would be the most dangerous animal ever on this earth.

So he now did what he had always done; fight first, if you lose, accept it. "Boy, it is time to eat lunch." He didn't wait for a response; he knew it would never come. Ranma almost missed dinner last night because they were waiting for him to wheel himself inside. They found him where they had left him. He hadn't even bothered to move the chair once.

As Genma rolled his soon into the dining room, realizing that that tree had done more than break his son's body. It had done something nothing else in this world had done; it had broken his spirit.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo were walking back to the Dojo. They had continued to go to school, Ranma having told them that they should, and they were not about to ignore what was said by the man they all cared for, who they had both hurt in one form or another.

They had dealt with a lot of shit over the last two days. The student who had heard about Ranma's accident and condition, stared at them, some of fear, some of small wonderment at wondering why something like this hadn't happened sooner, some because they were just disappointed that the fiancées had done so much damage to Ranma, both physical and mental. Kuno upon hearing the news, had actually celebrated, believing that 'vile sorcerer Ranma Saotome had been defeated, and thus Akane Tendo and the lovely pig-tailed girl would now freely admit there love to him'.

That had ended when Akane had shoved him up against the wall, her arm against his throat. "I was never under a spell you vile diluted filth! You in your infinite stupidity never could see the fact that neither I nor Ranko ever loved you! We hated you from the very first moment we saw you! You are so honorless; it is taking all my self control not to kill you right now! But I will kill you if your or that psychotic bitch you call a sister or that fucking lunatic you call a father harm a hair on Ranma's head. If you don't believe me, try it. See how fast I put your worthless ass into the ground!" She released him, turning to her sister and began crying as they entered the school, Kuno still against the wall, stunned by what he heard.

All three of his legitimate fiancées had been on a lookout for Kodachi. They knew it was a matter of time before she either attacked one of them for crippling Ranma, or went to try and kidnap Ranma for herself. And all three knew that if she attacked, one of them might actually end up killing her.

Even Ryoga had been warned to leave Ranma alone. But Ukyo and Shampoo both knew how the lost boy felt about Akane. If he even looked at her, he would see how depressed she was and then it would be 'RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!' In the current state of depression Ranma was in, he might just stay still long enough for Ryoga to send him to the next life.

But with all the craziness that surrounds their lives here, they knew it was only a matter of time before something happened that might cause them to lose Ranma forever.

----------------------------------------------------

Genma wheeled Ranma from the bathroom, having just finished giving his son a bath. Even though the fiancées had each volunteered to do it, Genma still ignored them and did it himself. He had not been the best of fathers to Ranma, much worse than even he was willing to admit openly, but it gave him some comfort, that he was still able to help his son in some small way; even if it went against everything he had taught the boy about independence.

He knew that was probably why the boy had been so depressed, why nothing ever seemed to bring him out of this depression. It was because his father had forced him to be strong, to be willing to sacrifice anything for the art.

He never taught him how to handle sacrificing the art itself.

So he wheeled Ranma to the front room, and turned on the TV. He picked some random channel, landing on a history channel of sorts. Leaving Ranma in front of the TV; knowing that the boy would still just stare off into space, no matter what was on, he figured it didn't really matter. Soon the girls would all show up, and Ranma would have to deal with their company. But he knew that Ranma would show as little emotion with them as he did with his father.

_I'm sorry boy. I truly am. I'm sorry that in the end, you are still paying for my sins._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma waited till his father left before he looked around, noticing he had about half an hour before the girls would arrive. He would be alone for that time, even Kasumi wouldn't bother him, saying she would be available to him if he ever needed to talk, but knew Ranma would rather be alone with his thoughts right now.

He had accepted it, after all, he had had the last two days to think about things, think about what he was about to do.

He wheeled himself over to the phone, and dialed a number he never thought he would ever call. But now, the fear of death was not something he worried about anymore. _I doubt being placed in a barn full of cats would even faze me now._

After a little while, he heard the person on the other line pick up, giving a standard greeting and asking who was calling.

_Oh, just the biggest surprise in your life._

"Hello mom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was back in front of the TV when all the girls arrived: Akane, Shampoo, Nabiki, and Ukyo. Nabiki went directly to her room, not even saying high to Ranma, after all, the Ice Queen had no idea how to deal with him anymore. "Shampoo, Akane, Ukyo, could you wheel me out to the Dojo, I wanna talk to you about something."

Each girl agreed, each one helping him get to the dojo. Inside their heads, they had hoped that Ranma was finally coming out of his depression; that he was going to apologize for being so cold the last few days. None of them thought they were going to hear talk of him deciding on a bride. The truth was none of them were concerned with that anymore. Any thoughts of that disappeared when they had heard the extent of Ranma's injuries, all because they were the ones trying to make the decision.

When they arrived, he had them place the back of the chair against a wall, and then proceeded to sit in front of him. "I want you all to know something. I am going to be speaking the whole truth today. I know some of what I am about to say is gonna hurt. But understand; you need to know this."

"Each of you were engaged to me, whether by choice, or by honor. Each of you is important to me, each of your honor is also important to me. Now you each deserve to know why I never chose."

Ranma took a deep breath before continuing; even his fears screaming at him to stop wouldn't end this. "It wasn't the fighting between you, it wasn't the fact that you did some things I hated. What kept me from making a decision were my own fears, my own honor."

"If I chose one of you, I knew the others would hate me, but more than likely blame the one I chose and start trying to fight her. I knew whoever I chose would be the constant target of assaults, making the fighting you currently were having seem like a mild skirmish. I would have hated myself should you injure one another over me."

"Then there comes honor. Ukyo, I know my father promised me to you, and then my father ditched you at the first opportunity. In a weird way, you should be grateful, because you would have ended up either learning the Nekoken like me or cursed at Jusenkyo. Akane, your sisters forced me onto you, rather than have to deal with a cursed freak. Shampoo, I know you can't return to your village, unless I come with you. No matter whom I chose two others would lose their honor, their lives destroyed and their families hatred thrust upon them. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were made to suffer because of my dumb ass. So I kept quiet, hoping a way for everyone to save your honor would appear, that I wouldn't be forced to hurt any of you."

"But it never came, and the fights continued. I began to get afraid that I eventually would have to make a choice. To be honest, I was more afraid of the choice than I was of cats. So I did what I do best when comfronted with something that scares the hell out of me; I ignore it and run away. And so each of you continued to suffer; because I was afraid."

"And then this happened."

"I awoke to see the fear, the guilt over what had happened on each of your faces. I knew even before the doctors told me I would never walk again that I had failed each of you. I had failed to keep you from being hurt by this feud. For that, I am eternally sorry."

"Are there any questions?"

The girls each looked at the floor, shocked at what they heard. Despite what they had thought about Ranma, he had just told him something extremely deep and personal, something none of them had ever thought they would hear. He had told them how he felt, why he never seemed to chose, why he always put up with their attacks on him, yet still why he remained their friend. When someone tells you this, how do you respond, how do you react.

Each one recalled how they had attacked Ranma in one way or another, but recalled more the times they spent fighting over him, thinking Ranma was just being a coward, hiding his true feelings for them.

Now, he had just told him how he felt. None of them were going to ask him what their major drawbacks were, which one had the best chance of winning him. To ask him now would be meaningless. It would simply start a fight that none were willing to participate in. So they did the only thing they could do in that situation.

They shook their heads no.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kasumi, can you wake me up at six tomorrow morning, and help me to the front, I would like a change of scenery tomorrow, if you don't mind?"

"I'd be happy to Ranma!" The eldest Tendo daughter smiled. _Maybe he's starting to feel a little better. I'll have to make his favorite for breakfast tomorrow._

Ranma knew she would help him, and hated that he was about to end up using her for his plan. But it had to be done, he had to stop running.

And if it led to his death, so be it.

He couldn't take the fear anymore.

Tomorrow, he would come face to face with his mother, consequences be damned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	3. The Last Mile

**Ranma ½**

**Chapter 3**

**The Last Mile**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Any of you familiar with my first Ranma story know this one from the possibility file. A few of you thought that this was an idea to be incorporated into Ranma: Take 2. This was meant as a separate story idea.

There are new story ideas at the end of this chapter. I might be able to make them work, as I am beginning to hit some writer's blocks. Let me know what you think of it in your review. If you want to try them, e-mail me and I'll help as best as I can, either as a proofreader, or to help with writer's blocks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello mom."

"_Oh my god, is that you Ranma?"_

"Yeah mom, it's me. How are you?"

"_How am I? How am I?! My son, who I haven't seen in almost twelve years calls and ask how am I?"_

"_Son, I am happy. I was worried so much about you. The Tendo's never told me if they heard from you or not. I thought you and your father might be..."_

"Listen mom, I'm sorry to worry you. It was just that pops finally told me that you were still alive and about the contract, and to be very honest, I felt his 'teachings' had lacked a little. I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me, and I didn't want to let you down."

"_Son, I am sure you are still a man among men. If not, I'll just push off the judgment date until you turn twenty five, then I can fix whatever mistakes Genma made."_

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it. But something happened a few days ago. It's not a mistake I think can be fixed."

"_What happened?"_

"I want to meet you at our home tomorrow mom, and tell you everything that has happened to me, and here about what you have been doing as well. I want to know you, in case you find me beyond redemption."

"_Son, you are starting to scare me, what happened?"_

"Mom, I'll tell you tomorrow. I should be there around seven in the morning, could you wait for me?"

"_Yes son, but why won't you tell me now?"_

"Because if I did, you would rush over here, everyone would assume that me and pops fell short of your expectations, and came to kill us. I want to spend the day with you, no interruptions. If you find me beyond redemption, at least I will have that day with you. Please mom, do this for me. Trust me."

A long pause was heard. _"OK son, I don't know what happened, but I will relent. Just tell me, you didn't kill someone did you in cold blood?"_

"Nah mom, just a godling who was trying to kill me and the people I care about."

"_Oh, that's good...A GODLING!!!"_

"I'll see you tomorrow morning mom, wait for me outside, bye!"

Ranma hung up the phone, hoping his mother would not try and call him back. _Whatever happens tomorrow, I face it with open arms._

_Not like that if she asks me to commit seppuku, I will refuse. Not that I have much of a life left to sacrifice._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had been waiting in front of the gate, looking at his watch. He knew he would only have about ten more minutes for the cab to arrive before Kasumi would come looking for him. It would only be about another thirty seconds before she would look outside the gate. He really didn't want to face her, to tell him what he was planning on doing. To be honest, he didn't have the strength to tell her he needed to do this, even if it cost him his...

"Die Ranma!"

He looked to his right, to see Ryoga coming straight at him, fist pulled back to strike. _Well, maybe the idiot will get it right and make it quick._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga had been traveling for two days, trying to find the Tendo Dojo. _It should be here somewhere. First it was that place with all that snow and those birds walking around and swimming. Then it was that long wall somewhere in China, followed by that desert with those weird hopping animals. But I think I am finally back in Japan._

Then he saw him, Ranma Saotome, sitting outside the dojo in a chair, staring off into space. Ryoga's anger flared, looking at the individual who had made his life hell, who cursed him at Jusenkyo, who ruined his chances with Akane, who made fun of him at every opportunity. He was out in the open apparently not aware that Ryoga was nearby.

"Die Ranma!"

Ryoga jumped at him, fist ready to deliver the first blow, ready to fight his rival for the love of Akane, forgetting that days before, he had seen Ranma on the Tendo home porch, seen the sadness in his eyes, and knew why Ranma was sitting in that chair, why he wasn't looking for Ryoga, why he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings.

But Ranma didn't move. In fact, when Ryoga looked into his eyes, he saw only depression. That alone was enough to make the lost boy stop his attack. _Ranma looks weak. What's the matter with him? He usually says one 'P-chan' comment before we even get the first hit. And he's just sitting there, like finishing him off wouldn't matter to him._ "What's the matter Ranma, too much of a coward to fight me?"

"Ryoga," Ranma said, looking around for the cab again. "What the hell do you think I'm sitting in?"

Ryoga looked at the chair, seeing the wheels on the side, still forgetting the fact he already knew why he was in that chair, the same type of memory that kept Kuno from recalling his defeats or Ryoga from recalling that certain things in his life weren't Ranma's fault. "So what happened you finally pick the wrong fight and get hurt?"

Ranma finally stared at the lost boy, no longer trying to keep him from insulting Ryoga. "The fight P-chan was me trying to stop Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo from hurting each other. The result was me getting bashed against a tree and breaking my back. I'll never walk again. There, simple enough for you to understand?"

Ryoga was about to punch him for the P-chan comment when the rest of the story sunk in. The memories of his last moments at the Tendo Dojo came back to him. He remembered seeing Ranma on the porch, staring out into the rain, seeing them bring him into the household, seeing his greatest rival simply being led around to ensure that he ate, that he slept, that he was clean. "I'm sorry man, I forgot."

Ranma looked back down again. "Yeah, whatever."

Ryoga barely kept his breakfast down. He had almost hit someone with no defenses, who wouldn't even be able to respond. He had almost broken his own code. Even when he fought Ranma, he was never serious about wanting to kill him, just hurt his pride. But this...this wasn't something he wished on Ranma. He only wanted to break Ranma's spirit, not his life. So he sat down beside Ranma on the ground, trying to control his depression at what he had almost done. "I really am sorry man, I never even wanted our fights to go this far."

It was then that he saw a bundle of letters being held in front of him by Ranma. "Take these and go through the doors. Kasumi will be out shortly to take you in for breakfast. There is a letter here for everyone; including you Ryoga. But don't open yours until they are all delivered. Shampoo, Cologne, and Ukyo should be here in half an hour. They usually visit me for breakfast before school. Promise me you'll do this man, on your honor as a martial artist and as my friend."

Ryoga was about to make a comment asking if Ranma was insulting his honor when he looked at Ranma, who was looking down the road. Ryoga turned and saw a cab driving down the street. He took the letters from Ranma and stood up. "On my honor I will do this. But Ranma, where are you going?"

"I have an errand to run, something I need to do to try and make some sense out of my life. When I see you again, I'll tell you about it. Hell, read your letter if you get most of them delivered. That will tell you everything. And try not to get lost Ryoga; I'd like to talk to you when I get back."

The cab pulled up in front of the dojo, while Ranma made certain Ryoga made it inside. He turned to the cab driver, asking if he could assist in getting the chair in the cab. The guy was happy to assist, and soon they were off.

_I'm glad he wasn't watching. If he was, he might have figured out where I was going. I can't have someone try and stop me. This is something I need to do, to find out if I even have anything left to fight for, to live for._

He turned his attention back to the Tendo Dojo as the cab pulled away, starting its journey to his mother's house. _You better take care of them Ryoga. You're their protector now. Please do a better job than I did, because I don't know if I will be coming back._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga sat in front of the gate, holding the letters in his hand. He knew that if he moved, he would most likely get lost, even with the short distance between him and the dojo. He figured whatever was in these letters was really important, and didn't want to fail his task. He had sworn on his honor as Ranma's friend and as a martial artist to do this, and his honor was something he was always serious about.

_Ranma considers me a friend, even after all I've done to him, after I almost struck him down outside? Why? Why does Ranma think of me as a friend? Maybe that's in the letter he gave me. _

_But why did he give me letters for everyone? He had to take a long time to write them, so why not just deliver them himself? It just doesn't make sense._

_Besides, the look in Ranma's eyes, it was like when Akane called me a friend. There was such depression in them. It was like he had given up on life._

_I wonder if I'd be like that if I lost my legs. Would I be able to live if I couldn't fight, if I couldn't live? I mean, for Ranma and I, our whole lives are about martial arts, about facing new challenges and besting them. What would I do if I couldn't be a martial artist anymore?_

_I'd probably give up living._

As the thought came to Ryoga, his face went white. _No, he wouldn't do something like that would he._

"Kasumi! Come out here quickly!" Ryoga only hoped he wasn't too late. He couldn't follow Ranma without getting lost, but the Tendo's could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi had been on her way to get Ranma, happy that Ranma was finally starting to come out of his depression, hoping that his favorite breakfast would help her little brother out of his shell, and maybe try to live again, when she heard Ryoga yelling. _Oh my, I hope Ranma didn't fall over or injured himself. He was just beginning to come back to us._ When she got to the door, she noticed that she didn't see Ranma, but saw Ryoga running towards her, a letter in his hand. "Hello Ryoga, where's Ranma gone to?"

"Kasumi, you have to read this now, Ranma just left in a cab and I think he is going to do something crazy."

"Oh my," Kasumi exclaimed. She took the letter offered by Ryoga and read it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Kasumi,_

_If you are reading this, than Ryoga stayed put. Thank him for me. I know how hard it is for him to do that._

_Before I tell you why I'm not there this morning, I need to tell you some other things first. So please do not skip forward in this letter to find my reason, you need to know these things first, you deserve to know these things._

_First, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me these last two years. You have helped me become a better person, and for that I am grateful. Second, I want to thank you for all the food you made me. I know I should have helped you more, and for that I am sorry. I should have tried to make your life easier, but I fear I actually made it worse. For that, I am truly sorry. Third you should go visit Dr. Tofu after all of this; smack him to get him to stop acting silly for a moment, and ask him how he truly feels about you; smack as necessary until you get an answer. Fourth, don't let pops order you around. When he reads his letter, he will probably disappear, which should make the chores a lot easier to handle._

_I am sorry I tricked you this morning into helping me out. Don't blame yourself. This is just something I needed to do._

_You should know that even if I never married a Tendo, I would always consider you family. From day one, you have shown me nothing but kindness and respect, helping me with whatever problems that came my way, even trying to help smooth things over between me and Akane. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you, almost like you were an older sister or even a second mom to me._

_But that is what I am doing. I am going to meet and talk to my mom. If I come back, I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit for what I've done. I am sorry, but this is something I need to do. I know you will get the others and try to follow me, I won't ask you not to, and you would just ignore it anyway. I know you care so much about me._

_Goodbye._

_Love always,_

_Ranma_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY!" was all Kasumi could say. She grabbed Ryoga by his hand and dragged him inside, he barely managed to hang on to the letters, not having a chance to ask if he was right about what Ranma was about to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story idea #1:** Ranma and Genma arrive at the Tendo Dojo, but find things much different than expected. Soun died in an operation to save his wife, leaving Nodoka Saotome to raise his three girls. What will happen when Ranma finds out his mother is still alive, what will she do when she learns of Genma's training techniques and what will the three girls do when she announces that she would like to see their father's last wish, that they join the schools, be done? This is an alternative universe. But I am uncertain what the series and manga defined as her definition for her son to be "manly". Any notes would be appreciated.

**Story idea #2:** Ranma finally gets tired of Akane's attacks, as well as Soun, Genma, and Happosai's interference in his life. He decides to renounce his name and leave, receiving a box from Nabiki and Kasumi, filled with money and a letter stating that if he finds a new place, they would like to come live with him, as they are also tired of their family's antics. Ranma finds a place in Juuban, as well as a job and manager who sees and accepts his curse. Sending for Kasumi and Nabiki, the three try to make a life for themselves. But with demons appearing, as well as the developing relationship between Nabiki and Ranma, how will he handle things, even when the Sailor Senshi sees him kill a demon by himself. This will be a crossover, but I will need some sites that have a ton of information on the series, as I never watched in on Cartoon Network.

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	4. Letters from the Damned

**Ranma ½**

**Chapter 4**

**Letters from the Damned**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Any of you familiar with my first Ranma story know this one from the possibility file. A few of you thought that this was an idea to be incorporated into Ranma: Take 2. This was meant as a separate story idea.

There are new story ideas at the end of this chapter. I might be able to make them work, as I am beginning to hit some writer's blocks. Let me know what you think of it in your review. If you want to try them, e-mail me and I'll help as best as I can, either as a proofreader, or to help with writer's blocks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Kasumi,_

_If you are reading this, than Ryoga stayed put. Thank him for me. I know how hard it is for him to do that._

_Before I tell you why I'm not there this morning, I need to tell you some other things first. So please do not skip forward in this letter to find my reason, you need to know these things first, you deserve to know these things._

_First, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me these last two years. You have helped me become a better person, and for that I am grateful. Second, I want to thank you for all the food you made me. I know I should have helped you more, and for that I am sorry. I should have tried to make your life easier, but I fear I actually made it worse. For that, I am truly sorry. Third you should go visit Dr. Tofu after all of this; smack him to get him to stop acting silly for a moment, and ask him how he truly feels about you; smack as necessary until you get an answer. Fourth, don't let pops order you around. When he reads his letter, he will probably disappear, which should make the chores a lot easier to handle._

_I am sorry I tricked you this morning into helping me out. Don't blame yourself. This is just something I needed to do._

_You should know that even if I never married a Tendo, I would always consider you family. From day one, you have shown me nothing but kindness and respect, helping me with whatever problems that came my way, even trying to help smooth things over between me and Akane. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you, almost like you were an older sister or even a second mom to me._

_But that is what I am doing. I am going to meet and talk to my mom. If I come back, I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit for what I've done. I am sorry, but this is something I need to do. I know you will get the others and try to follow me, I won't ask you not to, and you would just ignore it anyway. I know you care so much about me._

_Goodbye._

_Love always,_

_Ranma_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the group, now composing all those that stayed at the Tendo Dojo, Ryoga, Cologne, Ukyo, and Shampoo, raced towards the house of Nodoka Saotome. They were in a race to stop Ranma from meeting his mother, all afraid of what she might do when she saw him not only handicapped for life, but if his curse was shown. The latter three were currently roof hopping, hoping to beat Ranma to Nodoka's house, but he had too large of a head start. Ryoga, Genma, and all of the Tendos were in a pair of cabs, making best speed to their destination. They had even asked the cab driver to call the one Ranma was in and stop, offering a hefty amount of money.

But the cab driver could not be reached; Ranma had paid him too much to stop.

So all they could do was worry and wait, hoping that Ranma was not trying to walk into the arms of death, hoping that his mother's love would out way the seppuku contract, hoping that Ranma was not giving up on life.

So they did the only thing they could do. They read the letters he left them, hoping they offered a hope that he wanted to come back alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Nabiki,_

_First off, I knew what the money from those pictures you took of me went to, what the money was needed for. Why do you think that my big plan to get you back for toying with my emotions when we were engaged was to loudly confess my love towards you, it was because I knew that deep down, you would do anything to help your family._

_I admired that type of dedication. Sadly, my pops has made it such a habit to clean up after his mistakes, which I why I doubt I would do the same._

_I have one bet that I know you would lose. I bet you didn't know I allowed you to get those pictures. I was a little sad, but only at the fact that this was the best I could do to help ease the strain me and pops put on your family's budget. I know I could have gotten a job, but really, what place would have hired me, a student with no experience with enemies coming out of the woodwork to kill me and destroy everything nearby. I could have tried the Cat Café of Ucchan's, but they would have only allowed it to get me closer to the respective fiancées, and to be honest, I didn't need that type of stress._

_But please don't tell them that or let them find out. I know they each love me, but they would only blame themselves. I don't want them thinking that if I do die today._

_Don't blame yourself either. I do care for you Nabiki. You were a good example of someone who would throw away everything they were, everything they loved about themselves, to save those that meant the most to them. You have more honor than I could ever hope to have, and not because my dumb father destroyed most of it selling me like a cheap nick-knack. _

_You are a great person Nabiki Tendo, never forget or doubt that. If you would only let someone get close to you, they would see this and you would have more suitors than Akane ever had._

_Maybe even me._

_But I am simply talking too much._

_By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I am not as stupid as I pretend to be, but it keeps pops off my case about books distracting from the art._

_Don't think this depression or what I am doing now is your fault, and don't let anyone else think it is theirs. This is my burden, my cross, and I take it with my own reasons. I chose this course, and I will deal with what happens._

_In a way, it is my own fault. I knew from the moment that when the second fiancée showed up, that my pops had destroyed the family honor, so none of the engagements were actually good, after all, who would want to marry into a dishonored family. I always had an easy out, and even though I was quite surprised no one challenged this simple fact, perhaps out of the same delusion that made my mom think it was manly I had four fiancées and that one short moment she tried to get Ranko to be my mistress (I won't even mention the dreams that created, suffice to say that I never looked at my female side the same way again), I always tried to live with honor while dishonoring no one, even if they deserved it._

_I like that last part said at my funeral if you could, minus the part about the dreams about my female side, I would really hate for Akane to mallet me in my casket._

_Nabiki, I am going to meet my mother because I truly hope she understands that I can have a chance and maybe her support to become something more. But don't look for us. I know how to avoid your lieutenants, I know how to stay hidden, and I plan to spend the day with my mother, maybe even convince her that both I and pops deserve to live. But I won't live on hopes, I won't live on false promises, I live for myself._

_Funny, I finally learned that lesson when I lost everything. Isn't that the way it always is?_

_Goodbye Nabiki, I hope you do well in college and I hope you find a love you deserve. Because, you deserve the best man out there (I know the rumors at Furinkan aren't true). You do deserve happiness Nabiki. Live for yourself more often, not for others all the time, like I did._

_Love always,_

_Ranma_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear pops,_

_Run! I won't blame you, but I need to do this. I'll try and keep mom from coming after you, but I can't keep a promise if I am dead, so be prepared. She will know you change into a panda._

_Live with honor from now on pops, you and Mr. Tendo can beat the old freak if you return to the way you once were, the man that made me want to join the Arts._

_But drop what you think about women and what is manly. It simple isn't right. You are smarter than that, act like it._

_Love always,_

_Ranma_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Mr. Tendo,_

_I need you to grow up now! Your daughters have suffered too long because of your selfish needs. Do you really think your wife would be proud at how you have turned out? Kasumi deserves to be in college now, Akane deserves to be a better person than she is now, relying on false beliefs that it is OK to mallet me, to attack in anger. Nabiki deserves to have had a childhood, not be forced to sell her soul because you refused to live for them. You should be ashamed at what you made them become, and grateful that they turned out so well without their parents._

_You essentially sold them to save yourself the trouble of growing up again after you lost your wife. I know it destroyed you, but you had three very good reasons to grow up again, to remember your wife and honor her the best way possible. Do not give up that chance, you still have them, treasure them and make them proud of you again._

_Truth be told, I would have always been honored to marry any one of them. You raised three great women._

_But you took away their choice, a reason I am certain Akane never really accepted me until…_

_But that is beside the point._

_You still have them, they still love you. You need to strive to deserve such love. They still need their father. Be that man they always remembered during their childhood, be the father they were so proud of, the man your wife was so proud to marry._

_I know you can do it, never let the old letch tell you otherwise. _

_And don't force them to marry anyone, stop Kuno from his shit, Akane and Nabiki deserve better than that dumb asshole. He's so clueless, he can't figure out my curse when demonstrated in front of him, just like his sister. He challenges your family, yet has no honor himself. What would you do if he tried to force himself on them, claiming they were under a spell and he was merely trying to free them?_

_I know you can do it. They need you. I have faith you can._

_Love always,_

_Ranma_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(This is written in Mandarin)

_Dear Kuh Lon,_

_First, I want to thank you for all the training you gave me. I know the elders back home would be very pissed at you, judging from what I read in the rule book Xian Pu left behind, but I appreciate it just the same._

_You have one hell of a great-granddaughter there. If things had been different, maybe I would have happily joined her, but the way your tribe treats its men, I don't think that life would have been for me, and I don't want to ask Xian Pu to make such a choice between me or the tribe. It would be unfair to her, like it was for you to curse her for coming to ask you what to do about me._

_You should have taught her better, but I understand that she needed to learn to control her ego, her need to be perfect. When I heard what happened to her mother, I could understand that._

_If there is a cure, I hope you give it to her very soon. I can accept my curse, and I have. But she needs to be rid of hers; I shudder to think what it is like for her during her period, knowing that that must transfer to her cat self as well. She doesn't deserve to suffer because of me._

_She deserves to marry for love; I hope you can convince Mu Tsu that what he is doing is wrong. I just hope she finds someone who she loves, who truly deserves her. I am glad she stuck with me after…_

_But this is beside the point. I want you to try and train Akane and Ukyo as well, and any other Tendo that wants to learn. Adopt them into the tribe, help them survive this._

_Hell, if my mother doesn't let my body sit for too long, I have heard you can even have them artificially inseminated to bear my kids; they may want that option if my mother does take my life. I'm sure you would take some comfort that in some small way; I am joining your tribe. But please, no matter what gender the children are, don't treat them differently. Boys or girls, I want my children to grow up to be the best, none of pops "women are weak" ideas or the Amazon's "men are weak" ideas. I ask that you make them true warriors, no matter what, minus the need to be blooded._

_Just make certain no one takes hers. I won't blame her, and neither should anyone else._

_Thank you elder. I know I ask much. But I know you can do much as well._

_Goodbye and good life._

_Love always,_

_Ranma_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey Ryoga,_

_I want you to ask Cologne to cure your curses, show her this letter if you have to._

_I am sorry I ended up getting you cursed, but I am not sorry when Akane may attack you. I am telling her in her letter, so you should get ready to apologize. Don't blame me; you dishonored yourself by being P-chan and not telling her at the first opportunity._

_Be careful of your fights. You do know innocent people can get hurt. Your anger and depression will cause you to either kill yourself or take the life of an innocent. You were lucky Akane only lost her hair in that fight of ours._

_But you do deserve happiness Ryoga. It will be your job now to be the best, to protect everyone; I hope you can do it._

_I know you can. I have that much faith in you my friend._

_Ask Cologne to train you in everything she knows as well. Tell her you wish to protect the world from people like Saffron and Herb, because you need to now. I can't._

_Honor my memory if I die Ryoga, become a better person than you are and I am, prove you are the better man by living with full honor, not like you have been, but like you should be._

_We all must accept our own faults Ryoga, which is the first step._

_Good luck my friend. May the fates be kinder to you than they ever were towards me._

_Ranma_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Written in Mandarin)

_Dear Xian Pu,_

_Yes, I know your language, do you really think that in two years, I wouldn't try and find out what you and Kuh Lon were saying right in front of me?_

_By the way, yes, it is that big and I did find you attractive; no, I did not get a sexual thrill every time Akane hit me._

_You are a wonderful woman Xian Pu, and woman who deserve to marry for love, not for a law that doesn't make sense. If I beat you, how could they expect you to get me back?_

_But to be honest, after reading the rule book you left behind I can understand why you were so forwards. But I will talk to my mom, she will adopt you. You will not suffer if I die or if I chosen someone else. I care too much for you to allow that to happen._

_I guess in a way, I do love you. It was just hard to accept that you went from screaming for my head to wanting me in bed. That was a little weird for me to accept._

_But you are very sexy, very attractive, and any man without, Kami knows, how many fiancées would jump at the chance to be with you._

_But until I could find a way to save your honor and keep myself alive, I had no choice. _

_Another sad truth is I never would have wanted to go back to your village. I like Japan, I like the freedom, and I love you too much to ask you to stay here._

_Promise me Xian Pu, promise me you will not allow them to punish you anymore because of my failures. You deserve happiness Airen, you deserve it more than me, so don't let them take it from you anymore._

_Fight for your own life, your freedom, anything less would not be the actions of a true Amazon warrior I have known for two years._

_Don't attack my mother if she kills me. Honor demands no less._

_Love always,_

_Ranma_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Ucchan,_

_You know, you are probably the most dedicated of my fiancées, you tracked me down for ten years, wanted me dead, but still loved me. I guess love knows no age or gender._

_I do love you. I know I love you as a friend, as a sister, and maybe even as a possible lover. I won't lie to you. You were perhaps the most understanding girl out there, always worried about me, I almost feel ashamed that you wasted so much batter on me, feeding my ass._

_But you deserve someone better than me, who never has to think about returning the love you show them. I know you always dreamed of me working with you in your restaurant, and I would be lying if part of me didn't want to accept, but the Arts have been my life, and would have always been. To be honest, could you have been happy running the restaurant with me running a dojo? I know you want to believe you can, I want to believe you could, but I want you to think about it._

_You really were the cute fiancée, you never asked me for anything other than a date, a chance. Kami knows I wanted to give that to you, to see for myself if I could see you as more than a sister. But I knew that if I did that, the others would get jealous and make your life hell, and I would never do that to you. The pain of loss was better than the pain of winning a small victory._

_Ucchan, I know you love me with all your heart, and even if it never worked, I was planning on asking my mom today to adopt you, give you the honor both of our idiot fathers tried to take from us. It isn't much, it isn't what you deserve, but it is what I feel would give you some semblance of a life back. After all, your idiot of a father couldn't be upset with you being a Saotome, and I would make my mother promise that you would never be forced into a marriage again. You deserve happiness on your own terms, something I could never give you thanks to the dishonor my father has given me._

_That is another reason I never chose Ukyo, if I did choose one, they would not only have to face the wrath of the rest, but also inherit the dishonor my family has forced on me._

_You don't deserve that._

_No one did._

_But I bear it, because it is my responsibility, my choice._

_Don't blame my mother if she asks for my death. In a way, I guess I am seeking it. In a way, I desire it, but in a way, it is the easiest way to regain your honor for what my father did to you._

_No Ranma, no contract, no father forcing you to clean up his mess._

_Be glad you never came with us Ucchan, if you did, you would have been forced to learn the Nekoken, forced to be cursed at Jusenkyo, maybe even sold by my father like I was._

_You were lucky, you had a chance at a normal life. Too bad both our fathers stole that from us._

_Ucchan, I do love you, never forget that, and try and remember me not as someone to hate, not as someone to pity, but as someone to praise, someone to enjoy having known, someone you were proud in the least to call friend._

_Love always,_

_Ranma_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Akane,_

_I really don't know what to say. I'm pretty certain that one of the first thoughts you had at finding out what I was planning on doing was calling me a stupid idiot. I guess that between the stresses our fathers placed on us, the stress of the other engagements arriving, and the stress of basically being in Nerima got to the both of us._

_Now for the hard part._

_You know something, if you would just take the time and patience, you would be an excellent cook. But your main problem is you throw so much effort into it, you fail to concentrate on what you are putting in. Add the fact that you never taste what you cook; you really are only hurting yourself. A roast isn't supposed to be ready in fifteen minutes._

_But if you learn from your mistakes, you'll be making food that even Kasumi will drool over._

_This goes for your martial arts. Akane, I wouldn't dare ask either of our fathers to teach you anymore about the art. Yours gave up and mine would just belittle and torture you._

_In the attic above the dojo there is a box of scrolls I made, with every technique I have ever heard of or came up with. Use these to become better, and follow the rules to the letter; don't rush them, because if you do, you'll be worse off than I am right now. Some of them can kill you if you do them wrong, others might make you look like Happosai for the rest of your days. That fact alone should help you maintain your cool._

_Just be careful Akane. I don't want to see any of you get hurt. You may want to share the techniques with Shampoo and Ukyo when you go over them. I'm sure they can help you exceed even me in time._

_Akane, I always knew how each of you felt for me. Just because I acted like a dumb jock, doesn't mean I am. Believe it or not, I am pretty smart, despite what I have led others to believe. How else do you think a guy who spent ten years on the road could even test into the tenth grade?_

_But I digress, I wanted you to know that I don't blame you for anything, and neither should you. In a way, this has opened my eyes, made me see what is really important. I guess some good did come out of it._

_But I do need to see my mother, talk to her, get to know her, and not as Ranko Tendo, but as her son, Ranma Saotome. I hope you understand, and maybe even forgive her for killing me, if she finds me unfit to be a man among men._

_I know you might hate her for it, but perhaps it is for the best. At least I got to know her. Please stop the others from trying to find us. I learned enough from Nabiki to stay hidden from her snoops for twenty four hours. I do hope my mother not only find me man enough to live, but enough to tell them of ways I can live, as a martial artist is beyond me at the moment._

_Be well my fiancée, be well and be the best person you can be, do not allow your emotions to control you, control them. Always remember my love._

_Love always,_

_Ranma_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: In case you were wondering, Ranma never told Akane about Ryoga's curse. It was just a ploy to get him to confess, fearing Akane would hate him for finding out.


	5. Acceptance

**Ranma ½**

**Chapter 5**

**Acceptance**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Any of you familiar with my first Ranma story know this one from the possibility file. A few of you thought that this was an idea to be incorporated into Ranma: Take 2. This was meant as a separate story idea.

There are new story ideas at the end of this chapter. I might be able to make them work, as I am beginning to hit some writer's blocks. Let me know what you think of it in your review. If you want to try them, e-mail me and I'll help as best as I can, either as a proofreader, or to help with writer's blocks.

-

So, here I am.

I am slowly making my way to my mother's house, making my way to my future, my destiny, if such things can be said.

I know the others are no doubt trying to catch me, perhaps even stop me, fearing at what I may be trying to do, fearing at what may happen by my appearance alone. By now, those of the Nerima Wrecking Crew are roof-hopping or driving here to block me from my destination, from introducing my battered, broken, cursed self to her.

But I have to do this. I have twenty-four hours to get to know the woman who hasn't seen me in almost twelve years, a woman who many have doubts about because she reasoned the my father was the person who could teach me to be a man among men.

What a laugh, I must remember to ask her about that.

I know what the others are thinking, what they will think about this. I know they think I am simply doing this because I wish for it to end, that I can see no future for myself trapped forever in this chair; that I should have hope that one day an item or technique will arrive and I will regain the use of my legs. They will berate me with talk that I should always have hope.

In a way, I guess they could be right. I mean, this action alone would seem to indicate that I seek out death. But the same could be said about the battles I have fought and the fights I tend to be drawn into. But this action is not entirely for that purpose. I am not actively seeking my death at the hands of my own mother, though I will not lie and say that a part of me wishes for it.

But that is only a part of me, not the entirety of me. I do wish to live, to experience more joy from this life. I do wish to see and do more things that I have no ability to dream of or grasp right now; more thanks to my lack of education my father has thrust upon me.

My father, what I can say about the idiot would fill a small book. While his methods are harsh, I did know that he cared about me in some small way. But I am not foolhardy enough to believe that that is enough to define him. Like my feelings for death, those feelings are only a part of him, and sadly not the defining part. Of course maybe now and from what I have seen lately, who is to say.

I see them outside the window, happy couples, children playing together before school; lives I could have led, could have had had my destiny for this life not chased me so. I won't lie and say I wish I had never had such an interesting life, it did make things fun. But I will not lie also and say that I wish that it wasn't, as there were times that such simple things would have been great to enjoy.

I never did get to grow up like a normal child, never did get to play at school, learn the basics of human interaction (a sad failing also given to me by my father but returned for the price of my legs). Instead, the art was my school, my friend, my teacher, my everything.

So what do I seek by doing this, what do I wish to gain from meeting a woman who by all definitions, would be a danger?

I guess I expect guidance. The truth is that while I have been in this chair, I have done more thinking about my future than I have done in the last few years. The truth is I know I still have a place in the art. I can still crank out new moves faster than even Khu Lon could. My mind is still as sharp as ever and given time, I undoubtedly could come up with new ways that would take what I know and make me appear to be Akane by comparison.

But that is not what I want right now, if ever. What I want now is to know my place, know what I have available to me. The art is my life, but like my feelings for death, it is no longer the whole of me. I need to know if there is anything beyond what I can do if all I am is this fighter, a master of the art. I need to know if beyond this if I can grow to master the art of the mind, like Nabiki has made strides in, or Khu Lon has, between the two I have never encountered a sharper wit.

But will my mother ask for my life? The truth is I don't know, while it is also the truth that there is a part of my mind that both hopes for and wishes against such an event. I know she loves me, misses me, and desperately wishes to see me.

Maybe that is why I am really doing this: I am tired of others suffering because I refuse to stand up and make my own path, my own destiny. I failed the others because I could never hurt them by telling them that I had to choose one, by letting them continue to fight over me as a possession rather than as a soul. I cannot let my own mother suffer and not know her own son before something else happens. It would only be a matter of time before Kuno would show up and try once again to "fully vanquish the foul sorcerer Saotome who holds his true loves from him" or his sister to try and abduct me and take out a foolhardy sense of vengeance against the others, resulting in no less than two deaths between them in any scenario I run in my head. For all I know, Taro could return and strike to try and change his name, or Ryoga could forget again and attack.

Too many enemies, too many people wanting a piece of me one way or another, to not start making decisions.

This one is the easiest by far. I know I have to settle things with her first, I know I need to heal my family, even if I can only do this by my death. My parents will not follow me into the void soon after. I will make my mother promise to live, to continue and maybe have another child, one safe from the horrors I have seen. Hell, with technology and the power this woman seems to yield (I do have a sneaking suspicion that her family is by all means well off from what I have seen her spend on the other Tendo girls and their cousin Ranko), I could very well end up cloned and born again. Hell, she may even know of a way to fix my paralysis. But for the curse, I think I'll keep it, this incident has taught me not to worry about such trivial things. If the others can't accept that, well then it is their loss, but hopefully not the end of our friendship.

But those things involve hope and daydreams. I can't allow myself to fall for such things right now. I won't ask such things of her, I have no right to, even as her son. If she offers, I will accept her help. I will not make myself appear bull-headed to her. If my mother wishes for me to live and offers a way to walk and run again, who am I to tell her no? If she wishes for me to do nothing more than live and be her son (I sure as hell will not become both a manly man and a proper woman) I can and will accept.

But for now, I wish nothing more than to spend the day and get to know this woman, get to know her so that if nothing else, it will be one less regret for me to carry on to the other side. Besides, I plan to visit a few Kamis over there and "talk" about the reasons for my interesting life.

As the cab slows down, I can see her outside the main gate, looking at hope towards me. What will she do when she sees what I am now, what I have become, what I have done, and what I am, is beyond my capabilities to judge now? All I can do is plead my case, and hope that her love will truly set me free, one way or another.

-

This may very well be the last chapter for this story. I am hesitant to expand, because I can hardly force myself to keep it so dark, as I wish to make it a lighter story and give Ranma hope. It has been suggested I end it at the letters, let people expand in their minds about how it should go. I have read stories to this effect, where the author let the reader decide it was who Ranma married and got pregnant or who snuck into his room and had their way with him.

So I'll make this promise. Let me know what you think. Should I continue this and how so, or should I leave it now, letting you each decide how it should play out in your minds. If you wish, right your own ending and send it to me. If I like it, you can either make it a new story post (one shot or continuation is up to you), I just ask that you let me see how you plan to start it and what might be the path it follows.

When I first started this, I was upset about the sheer amount of "Ranma got injured and totally abandoned" stories out there. I am glad at the positive reviews I got at this aspect of it. Now however, I am beginning to fail at how to take it further, as my mind is daydreaming too much about new stories, trying to distract me from finishing my old ones first.

So for now, the future of "Broken" is up to you. It may continue from my line, or it may explode into multiple AU by multiple authors.

Either way, I thank you for listening to my rant, for taking the time and effort to read and review my stories. They have helped me feel better about my talents, as I hope they have made you enjoy these little thoughts of mine.

See you in other stories, if not this one.

Innortal


End file.
